


One Good Turn

by vic_amy_z



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_amy_z/pseuds/vic_amy_z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla and Angelus make a bet, and both the winner and the loser end up with more than they bargained for…</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU, historical smut fic. This started life as a PWP, but it kinda got away from me! In this incarnation of the bat pack there is less hostility between the vampires and for the most part, they live together quite amicably. And surprisingly, Drusilla is actually Spike's sire, just for a change! The '~~ ~~' indicates Angelus's diary and '** **' indicates Spike's. (And apologies for the awful misappropriation of 'Mary Poppins', I just love that line though…)

~~ 18th February, 1883 ~~

This evening's hunt proved to be a very interesting one, with Darla in one of her more playful moods. We dressed in some of our finest to go out - my Darla does like to dress up for dinner - and went out into the theatre district.

London really is abominable at this time of year, but we have secured some beautifully sumptuous dwellings in the heart of the city and, despite the weather, we are all reluctant to give them up so quickly. We'll know when we have out stayed our welcome in this city soon enough… there's only so many corpses you can leave on your own doorstep!

Drusilla and William (or Spike, as he has long insisted on being called) went off on their own, probably to hunt in the gutters. How I ever managed to raise childer with such little regard for style and class, I'll never know. But then anything is preferable to when Darla insists that we dine out as a family, and they trail around after us like badly behaved sheep.

So this evening, Darla and I were on our own too, wandering through the streets, watching fine looking couples enjoying the crisp night air. The one advantage of winter is that night falls so very early, ensuring a plentiful supply of meals still walking the streets after dark. We were in no hurry to feed, preferring instead to take in the atmosphere of the crowds, luxuriating in the sounds of their heartbeats and their blissful ignorance of the fact that death would be coming for them.

Darla knew before I did that my interest was being drawn by one couple in particular. Young lovers still in the first blush of their romance, walking through the park together. They knew nothing of what was happing around them, lost in each other's gaze as they whispered sweet nothings. The humanity they displayed so openly in their love for each other was starting to make me feel slightly nauseous.

Darla interrupted my thoughts by saying, 'Perhaps we should put them out of their misery?'

'What's the point?' I replied. 'Can you not see how lost they are in each other? They'd never even realise until it was too late. Where's the challenge? It'd be too easy.'

'Not necessarily, my love.'

She'd successfully caught my interest, and revelled for a few seconds in having her childe's complete attention. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her long, slender neck. 'Go on,' I whispered in her ear.

'Suppose you were to speak with them instead of catching them by surprise. Suppose you were to… befriend them?'

'And the challenge now is…?' I urged her on with further kisses, knowing how much she enjoyed having me hang on her every word. She pushed me away roughly and stood to face me, a dangerous smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

'My dear boy, surely it's much more fun if they to get to know you, and *then* they find out what you really are?' She watched, amused, as the possibilities ran through my mind.

Then I had an idea…

'Suppose we make it a wager?' I asked. Darla looked at me doubtfully, so I decided that it was time to up the stakes, so to speak. 'All right. Let's say that… if I can get the girl to give herself to me, willingly, I win. If I fail, you win.'

'Angelus, darling. Even you, with your over-inflated opinion of yourself, cannot get a girl so disgustingly in love with another man, to submit willingly,' she sneered.

'Then you've nothing to lose by accepting,' I countered. At that point I knew that I'd got her. If she declined, it was as good as saying that she thought I'd succeed. She had no choice but to agree to it. 'So, what will be my prize when I win?' I asked.

'Since it's not possible and you have no chance of winning - anything you like!' she replied, smartly. Oh, how I hoped she'd regret those words…

I wanted to set a few rules to make sure my plan would work. We agreed that I would approach them alone, and that Darla would watch from a distance. She wanted to see the girl bare her neck to me and give herself without struggle. I agreed on the condition that, if I succeeded, Darla could not question the way in which it was achieved.

We kissed to seal the agreement and I set off towards the park, Darla following carefully behind. My plan was one of great simplicity and, for the most part, worked like a charm. I opened with a hideously sentimental story about how I'd let my dog get away from me and I pleaded for help in finding him. He was only a puppy and a birthday present for my younger sister. The girl fairly melted and immediately urged her lover to help search the bushes for this imaginary puppy.

Once he was out of sight, I doubled back to where she was standing and took my biggest gamble by pulling her gently into my arms. She gasped a little and I begged her to be silent, promising to do her no harm. I told her that I'd been watching her and that I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

Apologising all the time for having the temerity to approach her in such a manner, I told her that I was very ill, maybe only a few weeks left, and before I died I wanted only to celebrate my sister's birthday (hence the puppy) and to kiss the woman of my dreams. I told her that I would not dare to expect her to kiss me when she was so clearly in love with another man, but if she would just allow me to kiss her neck then I could die a happy man. It really was too easy…

Taken in completely, she allowed me to pull her into my embrace and she bared her neck to my lips. I paused for a second, as I thought I could hear a frustrated cry coming from behind a nearby tree, and then I tenderly kissed her neck, nibbling it with blunt teeth before gently sinking my fangs in. I felt her stiffen slightly at the pain, but she was unconscious before very long.

The one tiny flaw in my plan was when her lover returned from his wild goose chase, just as I was dropping her corpse to the ground and wiping her blood from my lips. He opened his mouth to scream but Darla came out of her hiding place and snapped his neck - out of anger more than anything else - before he could make a sound. She was mad as hell that she'd just lost a bet with her childe. Especially when she so clearly considered that I'd cheated. Now she'd have to pay the price…

'So,' she said, tightly, 'I suppose you'll be wanting to claim your prize. How do want to take me this time?'

'What makes you think the prize I choose will be a sexual one?' I asked.

'Angelus, please! I *think* I know my own childe after a hundred and forty years.' She managed to summon up her most patronising tone for that one! But it did make me think.

'I'll let you know when I've decided what it is that I want from you.' I smiled sweetly at her and she graciously took my proffered arm, but as we moved through the moonlit trees, I could feel my sire bristling with every step. Thing was, I already knew what I wanted, but there were a few preparations I needed to make first… starting with that unspeakable idiot, William…

** 23rd November 1881 **

Angelus has decided that I should learn to behave more in keeping with being a member of the order or Aurelius, most respected vampire clan in all of history, (or so he never tires of telling me). I am, therefore, supposed to keep a journal, detailing the story of my life as Angelus does his... If my life was a dull as his is, I'd want to keep a bloody journal too!

** 24th November 1881 **

Angelus has said that my journal is not to be used for profanity. I said that if it was *my* journal, then I should be allowed to write what I bloody well want!

** 25th November 1881 **

Can't write anything today… Can't sit down.

** 12th April 1882 **

Got up... Ate someone... Fucked Dru… What's the point of this again, Angelus?

** 13th April 1882 **

Angelus showed me the point of my journal… Repeatedly. Must remember not to ask him stupid questions.

** 9th August 1882 **

Angelus asked if I was still keeping up with my journal entries. I said that I was. If he checks, does this count as cheating?

** 10th August 1882 **

Apparently, it does…

** 18th February 1883 **

Much as I hate to use this thing, because I know it really annoys Angelus if I don't, I do have something that I want to write about. Maybe I'd best start at the beginning.

My grand sire and great-grand sire went off together, (and they really do hate it when I call them that), leaving me and Dru to feed alone. Not that we minded, 'cause sometimes they make us go out as a family, and nothing is worse than that. Except maybe Angelus when he's trying to make a point with that cane of his… But anyway, back to what happened.

So tonight, after Dru and I had fed, and I'd taken her right there against the alley wall - there's nothing like a good kill to make you want a good… Damn! I'm wandering off the subject again. Anyone'd think I actually *enjoyed* writing in this stupid thing.

We got back to the house and went into the drawing room to find Darla sitting alone and looking like thunder. She told me curtly that Angelus wished to see me in his study the moment we returned and, as if to emphasise the point, she summoned Dru to her side with a click of her fingers.

I went straight down the hall to Angelus's room and knocked sharply at the door. I might not like the overgrown Irish lump, but it doesn't pay to keep him waiting, especially if I'm already in trouble. I spent the few moments before he shouted 'come in', trying to think of all the things that I'd done recently which might warrant punishment from Angelus. Opening the door, I scanned the room nervously for any signs of his cane…

'William, my boy! Come in, come in… Drink?' he asked, a little too brightly.

Nervously, I took the seat opposite his desk and gratefully accepted the heavy glass tumbler he thrust into my hand. It was a very excellent Irish whiskey, as I could have predicted - Angelus has nothing but the best. What I didn't understand was why he was sharing it with me. I got bored of waiting…

'What do you want, Angelus? Just tell me what I've done this time and let's get it over with,' I snapped at him.

It's considered perfectly acceptable in vampire lore that a sire punishes their childe (or grandchilde) for their wrongdoings, and I'll admit that I've done things that'd try the most patient of sires, but I loathe being punished by Angelus. The pain doesn't bother me that much, but the ritual that he puts into it is something else, all designed to cause maximum humiliation. You'd think after this long I'd have learnt my lesson, wouldn't you?

Angelus looked surprised when I spoke to him in such a tone, like he'd *never* dragged me in here and made me stand with my hands pressed against the wall, listening to one of his endless lectures on behavioural standards… all the time, waiting for the swish of his cane and the line of pain to brand me. When I didn't get dragged out of my seat and given some wallpaper to inspect at close quarters for speaking to him like that, I have to admit that my interest was roused. Gathering himself - and no doubt quashing the urge to beat me until I cried - he settled into his seat and began to tell the tale of his evening…

And I actually found myself having fun! Angelus can be a very entertaining storyteller when he puts his mind to it, and the account of his and Darla's night was made very amusing in his telling of it. I cannot recount his every word here, but suffice to say that while out hunting this evening, he and Darla made a bet over a girl - that Angelus could not make her a willing victim. Now, for some unknown reason Darla agreed on any prize of his choosing should he win, probably because she thought that he couldn't possibly succeed.

But he did! And even he admitted to me that he had no idea whether or not it'd work.

I told him that he'd taken a huge risk, 'cause Darla would surely have extracted a prize of *her* choosing should he have lost the bet. For a moment, I began to wish that Darla had won. She has a delicious sense of revenge and I'm sure that I could get to really like her if that evil streak of hers wasn't directed towards me so often. I was blissfully imagining all kinds of Darla-style humiliations for Angelus - until he told me what *he* had decided on…

At first, I'll admit that I didn't understand what he was getting at but after a few detailed (and might I add, graphic) explanations, I realised why he was enlisting my help. Darla was going to be incensed! Angelus was going to demand that she and Dru put on a little 'bedroom performance', and for my agreement to talk Dru into it, he would allow me to be part of the audience.

Again, in vampire families like ours, there's nothing unusual in such couplings. Darla and Dru have indulged in kissing and touching on many an occasion whilst Angelus and I have taken them together on the enormous bed in the master bedroom room, and the swapping of partners is also not uncommon. But this was to be quite different, where Angelus and I would be merely spectators to their pleasure… although from his descriptions, very much in control.

Anyway, I agreed to his plan without deliberation, as essentially Dru wasn't going to be a problem but I could see how he would want me on his side. As Drusilla's sire, Angelus is entitled to do as he pleases with her, with both of us in fact, as Dru to me and Darla is to all of us. However, no one else likes enforcing the privileges of vampire lore quite as much as Angelus does - hence the beatings. Darla, however, as head of this family, was another matter. And that problem was all his…

I stood by his side in the drawing room, several hours later and already having spoken to Dru. She had agreed readily, clapping her hands in delight when I explained what Angelus had in mind - the whole situation appealed to her twisted view of this little family. Angelus cleared his throat and waited until he had everyone's full attention.

'Darla, my love. You've probably been wondering when I would choose my prize for winning out little wager this evening…' he began.

'Can't say that I've given it much thought one way or the other,' she replied, coolly. I had to hand it to her, she was playing the part really bloody well but you can't hide fear from other vampires. Angelus continued anyway.

'Well, I've decided that there's no reason why we should have *all* the fun. We should make this a family occasion, let William and Drusilla join us.'

'Get to the point, Angelus,' she hissed through gritted teeth.

'All right then, have it your way. William and I would like you and Drusilla to perform for us. And I'm sure you understand that we're not looking for a poetry recital… Tomorrow night. That should give you plenty of time to prepare. Come William.'

Without elaborating any further on 'perform', he swept out of the drawing room, leaving Darla with a look on her face that could easily have dusted either one of us. I winked at my Dru who sat grinning at Darla's side, and quickly followed him down the hall and back to his study. He shut the door behind me and, to my utter amazement, fell back against it laughing. I couldn't help but join in and we laughed until the tears ran down our faces. Every time one of us had regained our composure, the other would make a reference to the look on Darla's face and we'd be off again.

We spent the rest of the night together, talking and drinking and planning, and I have to say it was quite enjoyable, if a little strange at first. We seemed to get over our initial distrust and dislike of one another and I'm starting to appreciate what I might learn from him - and what I could teach him too, if he'd let me. I wouldn't go as far as to say that I won't still disobey him and generally exasperate him from time to time, but maybe I won't resent the amount of time I spend braced against his study wall for it.

We finally retired once we'd heard the girls go upstairs. Saying our goodnights at the top of the stairs, Angelus retreated silently into his and Darla's room - I swear that I felt the temperature drop as he opened the door and I don't envy him spending the day with her one little bit!

As I write, the dawn is approaching and my Dru is waiting patiently under the covers. Today has been rather interesting, but tomorrow's going to be even more interesting I think…

~~~~TBC~~~~

** 19th February, 1883 **

I'm thinking that the record of events is pretty much down to me tonight, judging by the symphony we're being treated to from down the hall, so here's how it went:

Angelus knocked on mine and Dru's door a little after sunset with the suggestion that we should go out together and feed, leaving the girls to their preparations. I think it was because he couldn't take the frosty treatment from Darla any longer and wanted to spend time with anyone who wasn't going to look stakes at him!

When we returned, happy and warmed by the blood and the easy conversation we had shared along the way, we found a note in Drusilla's curvy hand pinned to the bottom of the staircase which had only one word on it: 'Upstairs…'

We entered the master bedroom that we usually reserve for such occasions, lit softly by an abundance of candles, where Darla and Drusilla were sitting in the middle of the bed. They were dressed in just their underwear - tight, dark coloured corsets with matching silk stockings that showed off their full breasts, long legs, tiny waists and pale skin to perfection. The two sat kissing and stroking each other, seemingly oblivious to our presence. Dru's eyes briefly flickered in my direction, and I offered her a small grin of acknowledgement.

Despite Angelus's offer to 'share the fun', both Dru and I knew that this was strictly a battle between him and Darla, and that we'd both be better off keeping our mouths shut and our eyes open…Metaphorically speaking, in Dru's case. Angelus seated himself on the chaise longue, which faced the end of the bed, and motioned for me to sit alongside him. I did so, barely able to take my eyes off the scene in front of me, in spite of my reservations.

Now I'll admit that in the three years since I was turned, I've learned a great deal about the world I now inhabit as a vampire. I've seen many new and exciting things and had more doors opened to me than I ever thought possible. But I don't think that even I was prepared for the sight of two beautiful vampiresses behaving in such a wantonly seductive fashion. I could do little more than sit and gawp in wonder… that is, until Angelus leaned over and whispered to me, 'Close your mouth, William. We are not a cod-fish.' Trust that big Irish idiot to ruin the moment for me.

I sat awkwardly for a few more minutes, gazing intently as lips pressed gently together while small hands slowly revealed creamy skin and pink tongues tasted the exposed flesh. I'll admit that I was enraptured by the display, and yet I felt strangely uneasy being a voyeur to such acts. They were so intimate and sexual that somehow it felt wrong to be part of them in such a passive manner - even when I knew that they were being performed solely for our benefit.

I stole a sideways look at Angelus to try and gauge if he felt the same way, but he was sprawled comfortably back against the arm of the chaise longue, one hand casually supporting him while the other was unconsciously stroking the very noticeable bulge in the front of his trousers. He had a relaxed half smile on his face, and for all the world, looked like someone who did this sort of thing all the time.

He must have felt my gaze upon him, because he turned to look at me and, registering my obvious discomfort before I could hide it, he smiled slowly and made an even bigger show of his lascivious enjoyment and obvious arousal. I felt a flush even to my cheeks and I was eternally grateful for being undead at that precise moment… With not inconsiderable effort, I tore my eyes away from Angelus and concentrated on the evening's entertainment.

By this point, both women were naked from the waist up, and I cursed inwardly at having been too engrossed in Angelus to notice the transformation. I made a mental note that I would not allow myself to be distracted any further, but still he *kept* drawing my attention.

A small gasp from the bed soon focussed my interest however, and I watched as Dru laid back, propped up on her elbows while Darla kissed her way down the brunette's throat and began to gently lick and suck the exposed nipples. Her small fingers snaked out to capture what her mouth had not and Dru's moans became more insistent as she surrendered the Darla's expert ministrations. As the pinching and licking and sucking became more frenzied, Darla moved to straddle Dru in order to enjoy the friction between them. Angelus then complained loudly that he could not longer see, and suddenly I was reminded of who was supposed to be in control of this situation.

With a suppressed growl of frustration, Darla manoeuvred herself and Dru to a position that afforded both of us a good view before returning her attention to the vampire beneath her. Dru leant up and captured the dominant blonde's lips with her own, kissing her fervently. Darla reciprocated for a moment, before pushing Dru roughly back onto the covers and working her way down the supine body once again.

I watched as further clothing was removed and every inch of newly exposed skin was kissed, licked and stroked. Then Angelus leaned over to me and said quietly, 'So, is it as good as you thought it'd be, Will?'

'Oh, yes!' I breathed enthusiastically without thinking, unable to draw my eyes away from the bed again.

Angelus smirked at the naïve passion that I was too engrossed to try and hide from him and said, 'Easy lad. The best part's still to come, and you wanna last until then, trust me.'

This comment finally broke my concentration and I turned to him, aiming for a look of irritation but also displaying my confusion.

'Well, you didn't think you'd be leaving before this got sorted out, did you?' he laughed softly, and to my utter amazement, rubbed his hand across my own burgeoning erection. My face must have been a picture of shock because he laughed at me again before turning back to the bed and calling out, 'I want to see Dru on top!'

My groin now throbbed uncomfortably, and at first I felt as though it had been burned by Angelus's touch, but I reasoned that it must have had more to do with the visual stimulation than anything he could have done. I longed for release by this time, but I still felt oddly self-conscious about touching myself while I was seated so close to Angelus, so I had no choice but to wait for what he had hinted at.

From then on, Angelus continued to direct the action between the women, requesting various positions and acts as it pleased him. I remained a passive spectator and he did not encourage me to join in in the same way. Clothes were shed at his command, fingers and tongues probed intimately and genuine moans of pleasure began to fill the room. Just when I was wondering what could possibly happen next, Angelus reached under the chaise longue and produced a large leather phallus, which he tossed onto the bed and waited for a reaction…

Darla and Dru were now very much into their little 'performance' however, and wasted no time in incorporating the new toy into their routine. Positioning Dru so she faced us both with her legs spread, Darla slowly began to impale her on its length, making her gasp at the intrusion and beg for more. Building the rhythm, she was soon pistoning it in and out of my lover as she threw her head back and cried out with pleasure. I began to recognise the familiar shallow breathing and before long, Dru was crying out in a powerful climax…

This drew a round of applause from Angelus, who was clearly delighted at the reaction to his little gift. He began to suggest that the position should be reversed, but Dru needed no encouragement. Spurred on by her sire's reaction, she laid Darla back on the bed and buried her face between her legs, licking at the blonde's core and eliciting delicious little whimpers… I can't deny that I loved seeing Darla so out of control, and it excited me more that I ever thought possible.

As the moans and cries became more intense under Dru's relentless assault, I thought, 'Sod Angelus', and began to stroke myself through my trousers, hoping to gain some small relief at the friction. So when Dru reached for the phallus from where it lay on the bed and began to use it on Darla in addition to her own tongue, I was completely overcome. I began to unbutton myself. Angelus slapped my hand away. 'Just wait, Will,' he chastised, 'All good things, m'boy…'

I groaned out loud and mentally called him a number of my favourite names that I reserve solely for times of intense grand-sire hatred… but I waited.

Darla was now panting and crying out in her passion, thrusting her hips uncontrollably towards Dru's insistent mouth and fingers, while Dru had her free hand positioned between her own legs and was working her way towards a second climax. With one final scream of ecstasy, Darla came so hard that I thought something might break. She finally lay back on the bed, spent, as Drusilla sobbed to her own peak and lay down also.

Taking control without even having to move, Angelus applauded once again, as though he'd just been treated to one of those ridiculous operas or ballets that he seems to enjoy so much.

'My beautiful girls,' he said to the two naked and contented vampires lying on the bed. 'That was magnificent, and I think I speak for William too when I say that that was a bet well worth winning!' He looked across to me and smirked in a way that somehow told me he had one final card to play in this little game. 'And as you're both so satisfied, I think it's only fair that myself and William here are seen to in the same way…'

Dru's eyes lit up at the thought of bringing me into the proceedings and she bounded off the bed and trotted obediently across the room to where I sat. Darla also followed, but at a more respectable pace that clearly showed her displeasure at having to follow her childe's orders. I was about to let Dru begin unbuttoning me, when Angelus truly taught me the meaning of 'playing with fire'…

Darla was kneeling between his legs with her hands on the front of his trousers when he announced, 'In the spirit of this being a prize of my choosing, I think I will have my Dru to pleasure me tonight.'

I was just about to protest that she was bloody well *my* Dru and he could keep his filthy paws off her for one night, when the hidden meaning in what he'd just said finally dawned on me… If Dru was servicing him, then that meant that Darla would have to… well, you get the idea!

And at the same time, the implications dawned on Darla too… and the phrase 'evil glare' took on a whole new meaning. Dru kissed me gently on the nose and scampered over to her beloved sire, while Darla glared at me with every ounce of contempt she could muster and flounced over to where I was still seated, now frozen to the spot.

How does anyone managed to flounce when they're stark naked?

She knelt between my legs and was ungraciously reaching for my buttons when she paused and looked at me hard. Her look said:

I replied with my own look:

She gave me one final look, a kind of half smile that seemed to translate as: The silent conversation over, she followed Dru's already considerable lead, and freed me from the confines of my trousers. Her cool mouth engulfed my shaft and she began to perform one of the most exquisite acts I've ever experienced, and I could do little more than throw my head back, close my eyes and hang on for the ride…

Totally lost to the building sensations, I began to moan with pleasure. Somewhere in the dark recesses of my bliss I became dimly aware of Angelus's eyes on me, laughing quietly at my loss of control. I tried to give him a look of contempt, but I couldn't even manage to bring his leering features into focus.

I started breathing, shallow gasping breaths, in an attempt to last a little longer, but I knew that I was fighting a losing battle. I felt the blood start to pound in my ears and the roaring seemed to drown out my own cries. With more force that I've known in a long time, I emptied myself into Darla's cool mouth, over and over again…

Before I could even begin to form my thoughts into a coherent sentence, she spat out my seed in a most unladylike manner straight onto the floor and stood up to wait for Angelus, exuding a combination of impatience and fury. I though briefly about congratulating her on an act clearly well perfected over the years, but once I'd glanced up at her and she'd withered me with a look that palpably said, , I thought better of it.

Turns out I didn't need to anyway, not when I have the mightily-mouthed Angelus to wade in on my behalf…

'She's rather good at that, isn't she?' came the breathy voice from my side, looking up in twisted appreciation at his sire. I think it was then that I realised Angelus had no concept of fear - up until then anyway. I think he may feel differently now…

I watched Dru finish off Angelus, and swallow deeply as he reached his climax with a satisfied grunt. Before he had time to even adjust his clothing, Darla grabbed him by his shirt and bodily hauled him out of the room in seething silence, leaving me and Dru to grin at each other in wide eyed perplexity.

Quietly, we withdrew to our own room, as a few minutes later, the sounds of a severe and thorough beating began to drift from their room and through the house.

'I do hope that Daddy will survive the night, my Spike', whispered Drusilla as we lay, curled together in the sheets.

'Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine, Pet. Don't you worry about him', I soothed, stroking her raven black hair tenderly. 'I think Darla's going over the finer points of vampire lore with him, just for the record, y'know?'

'Right…' she murmured sleepily, as though this were a perfectly normal occurrence. For some reason, I didn't wish for Dru to know that I wanted to make a record of tonight's experiences, so I waited until she had drifted off before carefully climbing out of bed and sitting down at the writing desk.

Once again, the dawn is not far off… and still the sounds of thuds and muffled screams come with alarming regularity through the walls.

I have decided that in the spirit of our new found tolerance for each other, I will go and see Angelus after dark, to inspect the damage if nothing else. Right now though, I'm still deciding whether I should take some fresh blood or simply a broom…

~~ 20th February, 1883 ~~

I swear that if it wasn't considered the ultimate transgression of vampire lore to stake one's own sire, then I'd be sweeping ashes from the bedclothes right about now. If it were only seen as just bad manners…

I've had to consume the best part of half a bottle of finest single malt before I could even bring myself to write this, and that in itself is not amusing. I'm sitting at the desk in my study, yet somehow I still know that she's laughing with victorious smugness.

Last night went pretty well, if I say so myself. My Dru was a more than willing participant, and I knew that Darla would never back down on a lost bet, so the plan came to fruition without a hitch. William spent the evening switching between trying to look as though he'd seen it all before, to trying not to trip over his own flapping jaw! With his enchanting mixture of innocence and immorality, I did find myself drawn to watching his reactions on more than one occasion. Probably because I *have* seen it all before.

But the ladies performed beautifully none the less, and Darla seemed to be eminently enjoying herself towards the end, so I decided to play one final hand while I still had control - I chose Dru to finish off the evenings activities with, which meant that she had no choice but to offer her services to William! The idea struck me as most amusing at the time. With hindsight, I think I may have pushed her a step too far.

No sooner had I spent into Dru's pretty and willing little mouth, than Darla hauled me to my feet and dragged me out of the room. I thought that I'd sparked a little jealousy in my sire and I was looking forward to another round as she hurled me roughly on the bed, face first, and playfully reached for the restraints… until I felt the first lash of her whip. I knew then that the boundaries I'd overstepped were not going to go unpunished.

Her beating continued for several hours and for the most part, I took it, allowing her to relieve the frustrations of spending the evening under my command. But even I cracked just before dawn, and I finally screamed into the night and begged her over and over again to stop… which is exactly what she wanted to hear. She unmanacled my wrists and gently licked my wounds, cleansing and healing, as my hoarse sobs subsided.

I was then that Will came strangely to my mind and thoughts of how I punish him. Bringing my cane down across that beautiful pale skin again and again and again… until he finally breaks down and cries… and then I stop. I never saw the connection between what I do to him and what Darla does to me until last night. I always thought that Darla's need to break me was part of our love… so what does that say about the irksome Spike?

Damn, I need more whiskey…

So, that was last night. Tonight, Darla rose before me and a few minutes after her departure there was a tentative knock on the door and William poked his head round it. His eyes fixed on mine and a huge grin broke across his face.

'Guess I won't be needing this!' he said cheerfully, slipping inside and propping a large sweeping brush up against the wall. I couldn't help laughing, in spite of his insolence.

'So… ' I sat up in bed and swung my legs over the side, unmindful of the fact that I was naked. 'You here to gloat?' Spike… or William… or whatever… said nothing, he just stood, staring at my body and the last vestiges of the previous night's beating. I could feel the sweep of his gaze taking in every mark on my skin, and for reasons I can't yet put into words, I remained still, my head bowed, until his silent examination was over.

'Nah', he said breezily, the moment over, 'thought you might be hungry though, and that you might want some company. Unless you wanna hunt with Mistress Frostbite of course…?'

So that was how I ended up going out to feed with him for the second night in a row, leaving Darla and Dru together again, something else that was, with hindsight, not very well thought out.

We returned to find the two women together in the drawing room. It was almost an exact recreation of two nights ago, except this time I was listening to the orders instead of giving them. There was something about returning the compliment… one good turn deserves another… then the horrible realisation...

'Did you not hear me Angelus? I can repeat it if necessary.'

'Uh…?' This isn't happening, I thought. It's a hallucination. Like when I fed off that opium addict last year. Damn flying pixies…

A sigh. 'Last night was about me not going back on my word - a word I'll not be so foolish as to give again, you can be sure, Angelus. But be that as it may, such actions have consequences and I cannot permit the equilibrium of this family to remain as it is… however much work I have already put in with Angelus to restore that balance. So I thought that we should make it… now what were your words again, Angelus…? Ah yes! 'A family occasion'...'

'Uh…?'

Another sigh. 'It's really very simple. Dru and I have decided that as we had to perform for you, then the obvious thing is for you two… to perform for us!'

Fucking whore!

After several centuries seemed to have passed, I was able to turn and look over at Spike (the name seems to be growing on me now). He too looked completely dumbstruck, and wasn't even daring to look at me. Then I realised that Darla was still speaking…

'…for the evening, as though she were your sire too. And William, you will naturally obey both of us.'

'Uh…?'

'Really Angelus, this lack of attention is most irritating. Of course, if you don't want to do it this way, I can continue what I started last night… with both of you?'

This seemed to be the one thing that got through to Spike, as his eyes snapped open and he shook his head vigorously. He'd seen and no doubt heard what went on between Darla and myself last night, and sensibly did not want to go down that road.

'Good. That's settled then. Tomorrow night, be ready.' She got up and took Dru by the hand, 'we'll leave you now, I'm sure you have lots to discuss. I understand that in these circumstances there is the issue of 'giving' and 'receiving' to decide…'

She raised one eyebrow almost imperceptibly in my direction before sweeping out with Dru in tow. I did not trust myself to say anything to anyone at that time, and I too left the room for my study, but a small glance in William's direction left him in no doubt as to which end of the 'giving' and 'receiving' equation he'd be on.

** 20th February, 1883 **

I have nothing to say this evening. Any real thoughts would mean admitting that this is actually my unlife… which I refuse to do.

This simply isn't happening.

Fucking whore!

~~~~TBC~~~~

~~ 22nd February, 1883 ~~

Ah, I seem to be a day behind… I'll endeavour to fill in the gaps:

I woke yesterday evening to find that the bed was empty yet again, and that yet again, William was knocking tentatively at my door. This time he did not grin broadly when he saw me, his eyes were downcast and his face was a picture of fear and apprehension. And I've never seen such an innocent and human expression on a vampire - I don't believe that a century of beating would ever rid him of the humanness he still retains, and after last night, I'm not sure that I'd want to.

Anyway, I dressed and we went out together to feed. We did so very swiftly, and there was little or no pleasure in the kill. Both of us were thinking about what would happen later, even though neither of us spoke of it.

When we arrived back at the house, both the women were still out hunting - no doubt making an evening of it before their much anticipated return. Spike and I went to my study and I poured us both large tumblers of whiskey, both of us acting as though we shared this kind of activity every night. He took out one of those cigarettes that he's taken to smoking - I prefer a cigar myself - and looked to me for permission to light it. I nodded to him and he smoked nervously while we talked about… anything except the one thing we should have been talking about. Finally, it happened.

'Well, terrible weather we've been having for the time of year,' I said, seizing a topic.

'Right, that's it!' he stubbed out his cigarette firmly on the sole of his boot and drained the whiskey from his glass. 'We're vampires for Christ sake! We don't *care* about the bloody weather! We're creatures of the sodding night! Now are we going to talk about this, or is Darla going to come back and spend the rest of the week beating seven bells out of us?' He fixed me with those intensely blue eyes. 'Cause I don't know about you mate, but I reckon that *anything's* got to be better than that… even a night with you!'

'Thanks a lot.' I mumbled, churlishly. But despite him insolent outburst, I knew he was right. I reached for the bottle and refilled both our glasses.

'Well, that's the best idea you've had so far tonight, Angelus. Here's to us!' Spike giggled slightly before draining his glass and holding it up for another refill.

Resigning myself to the fact that all sire / childe relationship etiquette had gone firmly out of the window, we drank the rest of the bottle and attempted to come up with some sort of plan.

'So, have you… before tonight, I mean?'

'What, with a… or like with Darla?'

'Well, with anything… have you ever done… or have you had…?'

'Only once… I mean, I was… with another… not having it… er…'

'Look, I think if we're going to have to do it, we should at least be able to say it.'

'I've take Darla that way, once. I've never received… from anything. I mean, why would a man want to do that? It sounds awful.'

'Thanks a lot, Angelus.'

'Sorry…'

So it was, that a little after midnight, we stumbled up to the large bedroom together, laughing and falling over the stairs, to await the arrival of our sires. We lit the candles once more, and kicking off our boots, lay down on the soft covers. We meant only to find comfortable positions in which to wait, but before long, the effects of the soft flickering light and a bottle of whiskey had us both drifting off to sleep.

We were awoken by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I sat up and saw Darla and Drusilla seated on the chaise longue, as Spike and myself had been last night. Dru had Miss Edith seated next to her, and all three were clearly waiting in anticipation.

'Come on, Daddy!' she cried. 'Wake up and give us our show. I've promised Miss Edith that it will ever so much fun, and she does cry so when she's disappointed.'

'Yes, Angelus.' Darla cooed, sweetly, 'You don't want to upset Miss Edith now do you?'

I turned to Spike who was kneeling up on the mattress, and it suddenly occurred to both of us that we had no idea where to start. Darla started making swishing noises like the movement of a whip, and this seemed to spur Spike into action. He reached up and began to slowly undo my shirt, his fingers trembling with every button. I began to do the same with his, neither of us wanting to look at the other one.

'I'm bored already, Angelus. Should I have Dru bring the restraints in?'

Before I could think of a suitable reply, Spike threw his arm around my waist, pulled me towards him and planted his lips firmly on mine. For a second I froze completely but his mouth remained insistent, moving gently against mine until I could do nothing but kiss him back. I opened my mouth to him and my tongue met his, gently at first, but then growing in intensity and enthusiasm. Soon he was kissing me passionately, as though the answers to life itself could be found on my lips and this was the only way to read them. It was unlike any kiss I'd ever had before, and I surrendered to it completely.

When we eventually broke apart, Drusilla was laughing and saying, 'Miss Edith thinks you're enjoying yourselves already!' And judging by the tightness of my trousers and Spike's own hardness pressed against my leg, I had to agree with her!

Spike returned to removing my shirt, his fingers no longer trembling quite so much, and this time he looked unashamedly at me while he did it, fixing my eyes with his and then allowing his gaze to travel down to my bare chest. His cool fingers trailed across my chest and down my arms before sweeping back up over my stomach. They felt as though they were blazing a trail of sparks, and I half expected to see a physical mark of their progress, so intense was the touch.

I couldn't believe how aroused I was after one kiss, and I'm sure that I would have put it down to the fact that I was being watched… had I not seen my own lust mirrored in the Spike's dilated pupils and scented his arousal mixed with mine.

He continued to divest me of my clothing, shirt, trousers, touching every inch of my bare skin almost reverently, like he was worshiping a marble statue, and for some time I simply sat there on the bed and allowed him to do so, fascinated by his actions… Until he bent his head to my chest and began to suck gently on one of my nipples. I hissed with unexpected pleasure and I threw my head back, arching my spine into his touch.

No one had ever spent so much time on undressing me, or treated my body in such a way, and I was becoming helpless to the sensation. I realised then that unless I wanted the whole evening to end very shortly then I would have to take back some control. Mirroring his movements, I removed his shirt and then his trousers, and I laid him back on the bed. Starting with his lips, I began to work my way down his body, kissing his beautiful pale skin and listening to the little noises that he was making so that I knew where he was most sensitive. I paid particular attention to those areas, becoming even more aroused by his stifled gasps and moans even though he was not touching me at all.

Before long I had worked my way down to his stomach, and I could not ignore the fact that he was naked and hard any longer. I sensed Darla's intense stare and heard her shift position on the chaise longue. Without thinking about it any further, I leant over and took the tip of his erection in my mouth. Spike's eyes flew open and he sprang up into a sitting position, mouth hanging open in shock. It was then that I realised that despite the fact that *I* was pleasuring *him*, I was still the one in control. Renewed in my conviction, I pushed him back down onto the bed and held him there as I began to gently lick and suck. Sensing the utter disbelief coming from across the room, I doubled my efforts, determined that Darla would be not have a single thing to say by the end of the evening.

Spike began to moan and writhe under me, which only served to make me try even harder. His breathing turned to panting, he wound his fingers in my hair… and it felt wonderful.

'Oh God, Angelus…' he cried softly. 'Yessssssss…'

Harsh gasps of breath could be heard and I quickened the pace, using my hands on Spike's body to elicit further moans of pleasure.

'Angelus… no… I'm so… please stop…'

I had no idea what he wanted me to do, so I knelt up and held him firm, pressing the shaft to hold back his impending release. He groaned and rolled over, curling up in a ball until he had himself under control. Darla giggled quietly at us, but I ignored her and helped Spike up to kneel facing me again, pulling him towards me for another passionate kiss. I tried to put everything I felt into that kiss - my nervousness at what was about to happen, my excitement, my arousal… and my uncertainty as to who we were even doing this for any more… and I think he understood. He pulled away and looked at me with questioning in his eyes. I nodded gently to him in answer.

'I think it's time,' I whispered. 'Are you ready?'

'I'm scared,' he whispered back.

'It's all right. I'll be as gentle as I can. Everything will be all right.'

I kissed him again and waited for him to turn over. We had agreed during our limited planning that this position made the most sense, but suddenly I felt the need to look at him when I entered him. Reluctantly I let him get into position, one that afforded our women the best view, and again I sensed renewed interest from them. Reaching over to the small table at the side of the bed I picked up the small bottle of scented oil that I'd placed there earlier. I knew from my experience with Darla that oil would make entry easier, although not strictly necessary, but I felt that I owed him at least that much.

I applied a generous handful to myself, shivering at the stimulation. Then I let a trickle run over his back and down between his legs, coating his skin and making him shiver too. I moved forward and placed myself in position, hesitating until I saw Spike give an almost imperceptible nod… then I pushed slowly forwards.

A sharp intake of breath was the only sign that he was in any discomfort. I pushed again and Spike smothered a cry. He was breathing faster now, trying to adjust to the intrusion. It was at that moment that the merits of a little preparation occurred to me, but it was too late by then, so I continued to press myself into him. When he had taken my entire length, I stroked his back soothingly and whispered, 'Are you all right with this?'

'Yeah, mate. Just take it slow, eh?'

I nodded and began to withdraw, hoping that he'd give me a sign if it were too much, because the sensation of being inside him was almost overwhelming. Completely unlike anything I'd ever experienced, even with Darla. He was so incredibly tight that I wondered if it would last much longer anyway. Moving inside him, slowly at first, I began to build the pace, listening all the time to Spike's groans, not knowing if they were of pleasure… or pain… or maybe both… and part of me not even caring.

Holding his slender hips and shifting a little on the bed, I thrust into him at a slightly different angle and he almost screamed. I thought he was in terrible pain until he hissed between breaths, 'Do that again… For Christ sake, do that again!'

I thrust into him again, and again he cried out, so I continued, increasing in speed and force as my own need overtook.

'Oh, yes… Will… Spike… you feel so…' I babbled, not caring who could hear me now.

'Angelus… harder… now…!' he cried.

I knew that I was not going to last much longer and that Spike had not yet been satisfied. Suddenly it was something that I wanted us to do together. Leaving one hand on his back, I reached down with the other and grasped him tightly, stroking him in short, firm movements that made his hips buck wildly into my touch. After a few seconds, Spike's panting reached a crescendo and he threw back his head and howled, his shaft pulsing in my hand as he spilled his seed onto the covers.

The feral sounds he made pushed me right up to the edge… and then over, as I too cried out in my release. Totally sated, I leaned heavily on Spike, who, unable to support us both collapsed face first on the bed, taking me with him! We laughed helplessly at the ridiculousness of our situation, desperately trying to untangle our limbs from the sticky mess that was two satisfied vampires.

Both upright again, we were momentarily surprised when Drusilla broke into rapturous applause. I think I'd forgotten that anyone else was there. Spike and I jumped off the bed and - carried away in the moment - took overly-theatrical bows, no longer caring that we were as naked as the day we were born, while Dru whooped, clapped and blew kisses at us from her and Miss Edith. Darla, on the other hand, remained stony silent and regarded us with a mixture of mild interest and utter contempt.

But I no longer cared what my stuffy sire thought, as far as I was concerned this was her doing, and if she didn't like it then that was not my problem. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Spike had seen the look on Darla's face too. He turned to me and raised one eyebrow, which sent us both off into fits of laughter again.

Then I got it… we were having *fun*. She had designed her revenge as something to humiliate and embarrass us, to make us pay for enjoying what I'd done to her, but it hadn't gone according to her plan. With that thought, I pulled Spike away from accepting an imaginary bouquet from Miss Edith and pressed every inch of my body to his. I wrapped one arm around his back, the other I stroked upwards to thrust my fingers in his hair and I brought my mouth down on his in a crushingly passionate kiss, exploring his mouth with my tongue and moving my hips gently against his. For a moment it was Spike's turn to freeze but then he relented and began to kiss me in return, his own hands wandering down across my backside and stroking my shoulder blades.

I could feel Dru's enraptured gaze on us as she whispered lovingly to Miss Edith, 'I think Daddy is keen on our Spike, don't you? I think he always was…'

Darla did not wait to see any more. Gathering her skirts, she swept out of the room without giving the naked forms of two passionately kissing vampires and their adoring crowd of one a second glance. At the slam of the door we broke apart and all three of us dived for the bed, collapsing and giggling madly in a manner most unbecoming for a master vampire and his childer.

Dru lay happily between us and we took turns in kissing and stroking her. She was the familiar ground where we both felt safe in expressing our desires. But every time my lips met hers, I wanted them to be Spike's… Every time I ran my hand over her plump breasts, I wanted to be touching Spike's smooth chest… and I hated myself for being so pathetic.

There was Spike, barely three years old and still a fledge to all intents and purposes, placidly caressing his sire with barely a thought for what had gone on earlier. And I was lying there mooning over the experience like some lovesick puppy. It was the same thing that I had been despising of only days earlier… the thing that had led me to do this in the first place. I tried to come up with something wittily ironic about things going in full circle, but my mind was too confused to think of anything.

Trying to drive these thoughts away, I began to kiss Dru's neck fiercely, pushing my fingers into her hair as I did so… where I met another set of fingers. The tips brushed together and a shock of sparks shot down my arm. Across Dru's supine body, a set of deep blue eyes locked onto my own and cool fingers gently entwined with mine. We both continued to kiss and touch the raven-haired vampire who separated us, but every ounce of our concentration was on the touch of our fingers, the tingle of contact on our skin, and our eyes never looked away.

'Dru,' Spike whispered softly. She murmured in reply, still luxuriating in the touch of her sire and her childe. 'It's getting late. Sun'll be up soon. Why don't you go and put Miss Edith to bed and I'll come and find you later, eh?'

She sat up slowly and kissed each of us in turn before carefully picking up her much loved china doll from the chaise longue.

'We have to go now,' she said firmly, as though daring the doll to disagree with her 'My Spikey's going to stay with Daddy for a while… at least until the light… maybe longer. Besides,' she reached up and touched the back of her head where our fingers had been, 'I have to brush the stars out of my hair…'

She left the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her.

'What are we do…mgfh…'

I silenced any questions that Spike might have had with my lips, kissing his delicious cool mouth until he stopped trying to speak… stopped thinking altogether. Eventually breaking apart, his sapphire blue eyes looked deep into mine.

'There's no-one here anymore but us,' he stated calmly as I ran my fingers down the length of his neck and over his shoulders.

'That's very true,' I said, brushing over his nipples with feather light strokes.

'So, we don't have to do this anymore, right?' he asked, shakily.

'Absolutely,' I agreed, dipping my hand lower across his taut stomach.

'Right. I was just checking…' Spike's eyes rolled back as I reached his hardening member and began to stroke him slowly. I watched as he surrendered to my ministrations, wondering how we ever could have disliked each other so intensely only a few days ago.

Suddenly, seized by the tiniest seed of doubt, there was something I needed to know. 'William… Spike…' my use of his new name brought him back to consciousness. 'Have you written anything about these past few days in your journal?'

'Might have done…' he hinted, smugly.

I stopped the attentions focused on his groin, lest he forget his position as my, albeit highly favoured, grand-childe.

'Hey! Alright, alright… Yes, I have written a few things. Satisfied?'

I smiled and picked up from where I'd left off to sounds of obvious pleasure. 'So, what will you be writing about tonight then?'

'Well, nothing *right* now, believe me… Ow! Very funny, Angelus…! If you *really* want to know, I haven't decided yet. It all depends on whether you have any more surprises up your sleeve…'

We both looked down at my naked form.

'What do you know… no sleeves!'

I chuckled at Spike's look of mock surprise. 'I'll just have to see what I can do…' I said.

'Oh… OH! Yessssssss…'

** 22nd February, 1883 **

BLOODY HELL…!

~~~~END~~~~


End file.
